


constellations by nonbinarywithaknife(Podfic)

by MissIzzy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Constellations, Ficlet, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Introspection, Mountains, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: Recording of short Beau ficlet.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	constellations by nonbinarywithaknife(Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [constellations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151793) by [nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife). 



**Title:** constellations

**Author:** nonbinarywithaknife

**Reader:** MissIzzy

**Fandom:** Critical Role

**Characters:** Beauregard Lionnett

**Rating:** General Audiences

**Warnings:** No archive warnings apply

**Length:** 2:14

[Text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151793)

[Listen here](http://www.jimandellen.org/izzy/Constellations.mp3)


End file.
